


Greenbottle's Wish Fulfilled

by Manga1999



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manga1999/pseuds/Manga1999





	Greenbottle's Wish Fulfilled

**Greenbottle’s Wish Fulfilled!**

I look deep into Marina’s eyes and whisper “Are you sure you want to do this?” _What the hell am I thinking, she finally said ‘yes’ and I am going to question her motives? This is my greatest dream come true._

“What can I say, curiosity has finally killed the cat and I want to try. Today is the day I make Jillian Greenbottle’s greatest desire come true.” _I don’t believe it. After all my consistent teasing, she is finally willing to make love to me._ Marina has been my strongest supporter since the day I’ve come out of the closet. She has also been the object of my desire since I first laid eyes upon her, a fact I won’t let her forget. However, it annoys the hell out of her. She keeps telling me the worst seven word phrase ever, _I only like you as a friend._

“What do you want to do first?”

“You’re the lesbian, you tell me. I’m just experimenting.” _Seriously, you’re the reason I realized I’m a lesbian. You’re the one who realized I was in love with you, before I admitted it to myself. I don’t have much more experience than you._ I can’t tell her that though.

“Let’s start with kissing.” _I can’t go wrong by starting with kissing._ I start of by massaging her lips with mine. _Damn this feels so good._ I need to go farther. I insert my tongue into her mouth. She’s hesitant to accept, but after some persistence she returns the favor. I’m surprised she is trying to stick her tongue down my throat. I relish the taste of her saliva. _I hope she is enjoying it as much as I am._

I move down from her mouth to her neck, kissing every inch on the way. Marina lets out a small moan as I do so. This turns me on even more. I can’t contain myself anymore, I am possessed by horniness.

I push Marina down onto my bed. I am not patient enough to take the time to take off her shirt. I rip it down the middle. Marina’s perfect pair is staring into my eyes. Even though I’ve seen her lustrous breast numerous times before; this time is different, this time they are calling for me. I answer the call. My mouth moved to the first breast, and I suck like my life depends upon it. Marina moans in sheer pleasure.

She forces my head off her breast, and pulls me closer to her face. “Kiss me, Jillian.” _Your wish is my command._ After a long session of embracing each others lips, I move to the other breast to ensure it is not neglected. I choose not to suck this one, instead I caress it with my tongue. Her nipples are rock hard, _I love it._

She grabs a hold of my shirt and lifts it over my head. She tosses it aside, pushes me down on to the bed and looks at my chest. My A-cups are nothing compared to her DD’s, but she doesn’t appear to be bothered. _Perhaps it is better that I am flat chested considering she is into men._ She puts one of my little nips into her mouth and sucks. _Damn! How is a straight girl so good at this?_ “Oh, Marina!” I slide my hand into her pants. She opens up her legs to allow deeper access. She lets out a slight moan. “Get up!” She does as I command and I grab a hold of her pants and pull them down to her knees. _They don’t need to be off, this is good enough._ I place my tongue onto her clit and lick away. Her kitty is quite tasty. I insert two fingers into her pussy and I attempt to find the G-spot to increase the stimulation. My fingers aren’t long enough to reach, so I must finger-fuck her. She’s certainly not complaining. Marina’s entire lower body convulses. _Yes, she is about to cum._ I work even harder, because I want this more than anything.

Marina’s convulsions are much stronger. She tries to place her hands on my shoulders, but is unable. She scratches my shoulder blades, and screams while having an amazing orgasm. My mouth is full of her cum. _I’d say I did an excellent job._

She comes down from her orgasm, “Now return the favor, bitch!”

She gives me a nasty look, “Excuse me!”

I’m embarrassed, “Sorry! I am so sorry. I was just caught up in the moment. I meant, please return the favor.”

Even though she shakes her head and rolls her eyes; shestill pulls down my pants. She bend forward, yet is hesitant to put her mouth to my crotch. _Oh well. This is her first time, you can’t expect her to be perfect._ “I’m sorry, Jillian. Maybe next time.”

 _I can’t hold it against her,_ “Fine.” I sit up on the bed. “Well, at least tell me what you thought about it.”

She places her hand onto my face, stares deep into my eyes and says, “It’s time to wake up, Jillian.”

_WHAT!_

“It’s time to wake up now, Jillian.” I roll over and I see Marina leaning over with her hand upon my shoulder.

 _SON-OF-A-BITCH! It was just a dream._ Usually I love waking up to Marina’s voice, but not today.

“Good morning, Jillian. How did you sleep?”

“I slept well, thank you.”

“Yeah, I could tell. You had the biggest smile on your face. What were you dreaming about?”

 _What do I tell her. I can’t possible tell her the truth._ “Let’s just say if I gave you details, you would hit me, and you wouldn’t speak to me for a week.”

Marina gives a half smile, and nods her head once, “Enough said.”


End file.
